This is a proposal to study the consequences of parental reproductive behavior and family organization for the development and goals of their adolescent children. The impact of parental families on their children will be studied by conducting two interviews within each of 977 families. One will be a major personal interview with an 18 year old adolescent in each of the families to collect extensive information about their behavior and aspirations. The other, a brief telephone interview with the mothers who previously participated in a five wave longitudinal study of fertility between 1962 and 1977, will obtain their views about the behavior of their adolescent children. Thus, the proposed project will have available extensive information from two generations within the same family--the essential component for studying family influences on adolescents with theoretically appropriate models. Three main areas of research include: 1. The marriage, childbearing, and occupational plans of the adolescents. How does the marital and reproductive experience of the parents and their division of family and work roles influence the family and occupational plans of their adolescent children? How are the children's plans and attitudes affected by parental attitudes toward marriage, family size, and sex roles? 2. The socioeconomic achievement and aspirations of adolescents. How does parental economic status, aspirations for their children and reproductive patterns affect the achievement and aspirations of their adolescents? Differences in the attainment process of young males and females also will be examined. Another area concerns the determinants of adolescent consumption aspirations and their relation, in turn, to adolescent fertility plans. 3. The emotional and social adjustment of young persons, with special emphasis on parent-child relations and adolescent sexual activity. The effect of parental fertility behavior and family structure on parent-child relations and how these, in turn, affect the social and emotional adjustment of adolescents will be examined. Another analysis concerns the determinants of adolescent sexuality, considering both parental and peer influences.